1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for high speed signal transmission, and particularly to an electrical connector for simultaneously engaging with two complementary connectors respectively mounted on first and second circuit substrates to establish an electrical connection therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices. Each of these electrical connectors provides a plurality of circuit boards to thereby achieve improved signal transmission of different electrical characteristics through the connector. Such high density electrical connectors are widely used in internal connecting systems of severs, routers and the like requiring high speed data processing and communication.
These connectors generally comprise two mating connector halves, i.e., a plug connector connecting with a first circuit substrate and a receptacle connector connecting with a second circuit substrate. An electrical connection is established between the first and the second circuit substrates through a direct engagement of the plug and the receptacle connectors. In some special circumstances where the connectors mounted on the first and the second circuit substrates are of the same type or the first and the second circuit substrates are required to have a larger distance therebetween, cable assemblies are then provided to achieve the electrical connection between the first and the second circuit substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,364, issued to Miskin et al., discloses a cable assembly comprising a cable and an electrical connector terminated to one end of the cable. The connector includes an insulating housing formed by a pair of substantially identical housing halves and conductive terminals overmolded in a plurality of thin flat wafers to connect with a plurality of wires of the cable. The housing halves combines to define an interior cavity having a front opening and a rear opening. The wafers are closely juxtaposed in a parallel array and are positioned within the interior cavity of one of the housing halves such that the cable projects out of the rear opening of the cavity. The other housing half is then to completely enclose the cable and wafer subassembly. However, the cable and wafer subassembly are retained in the housing by securing the housing halves together through bolts and nuts, thereby complicating the assembly of the cable assembly. Furthermore, an engagement of the housing halves is easy to become loose due to vibration during the transportation and other matters, whereby the cable and the wafer subassembly cannot be stably retained in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,747 (the ""747 patent), issued to Paagman, discloses a cable assembly comprising a cable and an electrical connector terminated to one end of the cable. Referring to FIGS. 4a-4c and 5a-5c of the ""747 patent, the connector includes an insulating housing with a plurality of parallel slots defined therein and a plurality of modules received in the slots of the housing. Each module includes a circuit substrate, a receptacle carrier having a plurality of fork contacts at one end of the substrate and an insulation displacement contact (IDC) carrier at the other end of the substrate opposite the terminal carrier. The insulation displacement carrier has insulation displacement contacts connecting with conductors of corresponding cables. The modules are retained in the housing through an interference fit with the housing.
In order to electrically connect the first and the second circuit substrates, the cable assembly is required to have two connectors terminated to each end of the cable by connecting means as disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, thereby complicating the manufacture of the cable assembly. As a result, the manufacturing cost is accordingly increased.
Hence, an improved electrical connector for electrically connecting a first circuit substrate to a second circuit substrate is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can simultaneously engage with two complementary connectors respectively mounted on first and second circuit substrates to achieve an electrical connection therebetween.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a dielectric housing including front and rear housing portions each defining a plurality of juxtaposed channels along a first direction and an intermediate housing portion interconnecting the front housing portion with the rear housing portion. A plurality of circuit modules is side by side retained in the housing along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Each circuit module includes a first circuit board, a second circuit board and a plurality of cables electrically connecting the first circuit board with the second circuit board. The first and the second circuit boards have front and rear mating edges respectively received in the channels of the front and the rear housing portions for mating with complementary components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.